The Elementals
by FNaF 4 Nightmare Girl
Summary: With the powers of nature, people will go after them to gain what they have. Nathan, Plushtrap, Fredrick, Foxster, and Shadow (With Lucifer for translation of Shadow's way of speaking) must keep themselves, and their families, from danger and keep the world safe from evil. Can they handle the responsibility? Or will they lose it all?
1. Recruiting The Team and First Mission

"Nathan, you can't just snap like that." "I-I know dad. I-I still don't know what happened." "Well...I might know what it is." "Tell me!" "Fredbear! Don't say anything about it!" "Dad, tell me please!" Fredbear turned around and looked over at Nathan. "Well, it all started a long time ago..."

* * *

"You see...it's like those shows on tv where people can control the elements of nature. It's almost exactly like that. After a certain event happens in the holder's life, it activates. Long before you were born, there were other holders of the elements. I was one of them. " "Who were the others?" "I had the element of the earth, Nightmare had the Ice element, Nightmare Freddy had the water element, Springtrap had the Fire element, and Nightmare Foxy had the element of lightning. I was considered a leader. But, over time, the power went to Springtrap's head. He left us, and to cover up everything, he set the fire." "The fire of Fazbear's Fright?!" "Yes. And at the cost, we lost our elements. But, they are returning, starting with you. One of the original holder's offspring will hold one of the elements. You're one of them." "What do I do?" "You need to bring the others together. Many people want these powers. If they get them, it would end horribly. Gather the others, Nathan." "Yes father. I will."

* * *

"T-The others. I want to bring them together, but who are they? Where do I even start to-" "Heads up!" Foxster zipped by on his skateboard. "Hey Foxster, watch it!" Nathan almost turned away, until he remembered something. "Nightmare Foxy, Foxster, Foxy's son- Wait!" He managed to catch up to Foxster after he stopped. "Hey Nathan, sorry about before." "It's ok." Nathan explained everything to Foxster as they walked together. "Ok, do you understand this?" Nathan looked over at Foxster. "What?" "You've been on your DS that entire time?!" "Yeah I got bored while you were- Dang it!" "What happened?" "My battery died! Come on!" "Hm...maybe I can fix that." Nathan grabbed Foxster's DS. Using his element, lightning, he managed to charge the battery back up in just a few seconds. "W-Wha- How'd you do that?!" "My power." He showed it to Foxster. "Cool! That's awesome!" "Yeah! I know!" They high-fived. Nathan immediately felt a chill down his spine. He looked down at his hand. A light layer of frost was on it. "So, do you know who's going to be on your group yet?" "Well, I found the first member." "Y-You mean...me?" "Yeah." "Cool!"

* * *

"Ok , that leaves Fire, water, and earth." Foxster was to into playing with his ice powers to concentrate on what he was saying. "Hey! What happened?" "What?" "It melted!" "Then we're close." "Hey! Let me go!" Nathan looked over to see the Freddles fighting. "Never!" "Then you asked for this!" After Nathan managed to break apart the fight, and extinguish the flames one of them set, they sent two of them off, stopping Fredrick, the runt of the three. "Hey Fredrick, may I talk to you?" "Sure Nathan." Fredrick said. Nathan explained everything to him. "Really? Prove it." "Fine." Foxster grabbed Fredrick's arm, frost starting form and it then turning to ice, letting go before he froze his entire arm. "Ok. I believe you." Fredrick said, using his fire element to melt the ice from his arm. "So, I guess that leaves two now." "What?" "You're in our group." "Sweet!"

* * *

"Earth and water. One of Springtrap's children has one of them." "But he has seven kids. That could take forever!" "Guys, look up." All three looked up. Plushtrap was sitting on the roof, which there was no powerless way to get up there. "Well, that was easy. How do we get up there?" "It's easy. Foxster, may you please freeze our way up?" "Ok, but how do I do that?" "Freeze it in the shape of a ladder." "Ok." Foxster managed to use his power to make an ice ladder to go up on the roof. "Plushtrap? You ok?" "N-No Nathan, I'm not ok..." "What's wrong?" Nathan sat next to Plushtrap. "It was something Springtrap said. I-I...I-" "Aren't you with Springtrap today?" "I ran away from Fazbear's Fright, a-and this appeared." Plushtrap showed a strange making on his ear. "It kind of looks like a mountain." "I-It does? I can't really see it." "How'd you get up here?" "I-I just move my hand to where I want the ground to go, and it does it. Why is this happening?!" Nathan again explained everything, and this time he mentioned the group. "So I'm in the group?" "Yes, you are." "Ok, that's nice."

* * *

"We have the offspring of everybody, who's the last one?" "Fredbear, Foxy, Freddy, Springtrap-" "We missed Nightmare!" "But he's my other dad!" "What if they're Nightmare and Midna's-" "Hey Kid!" Foxster got hit with a water balloon. "Lucifer! Shadow! How did you even fill that many balloons? That would've taken all day!" Shadow tried to reply, but only static came out. "Lucifer, translate please?" "He said he did it himself, with some weird power." "You've got to be kidding me. The static kid?!" "He doesn't always have static. He can talk." "Yeah, but only when he's about to blow. Also when he does, it's low and demonic." "Guys, I need to talk to you. Lucifer, I need you here to translate please." "Coming Nathan!" Nathan once again explained everything, including the group again as well. "So, Shadow in your group?" "Yes he is. And you'll help translating what he says, kind of like a supporter." "Sweet!" "Do you like it Shadow?" Shadow nodded. "Ok. The group's finally together! Let's see my dad!"

* * *

"Good job Nathan. And thank you for including Lucifer." "He's the only one who understands what Shadow says, we need him." "Now. Let's show where you'll be for a few years." "W-Wait, w-what?!" "I know, it's rough leaving your family. But we'll come to see you sometimes, and we'll tell you special assignments." "O-Ok daddy..."

A few hours later...

"Here we are." "Freddy's home?" "The Safe Room, right?" "Right Plushtrap." "I spent my first day away from the hospital there when I was born." Fredbear brought the six in and lead them to the safe room. "Freddy and the others will help you. If there are any problems, talk to Golden Freddy. Bur try not to disturb him, he's still recovering since it only been a day since he's had his new daughter." "Understood." He brought them into the Safe Room and lead them to their room. "Here, you guys should rest up, in case you need to go on a mission tomorrow. Good night." "Good night."

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Kids! Get up! Time for breakfast!" They all got up and went over to have breakfast. After breakfast, they relaxed for a bit in the Safe Room. Suddenly, they got a message from Fredbear. "Ok kids, you're first assignment. Already there are people after us and you. One of them is planning to attack soon, from what Nightmare overheard. Now, **_please_** don't mess this up like **_every average team_** on their first assignment. Good luck and goodbye." Nathan motioned for the others to follow. "Lucifer, stay here and keep the place from being attacked." "Yes Nathan, I understand." "Good. Let's go guys!"

* * *

"Nightmare heard right. They are planning an attack!" Shadow tried to say something. "Shadow, remember we can't understand you!" Shadow groaned and wrote something down on his notebook. He had drawn an attack plan for the five. "Perfect! Thank you Shadow!" Shadow again tried to reply, but only static came out. They could tell he was say something like 'your welcome' or 'no problem'. "Who attacks after we surround them?" Shadow pointed to Foxster and wrote down on his notebook: 'Foxster will freeze the attacker's legs and then we can strike. Remember this: ONLY ONE PERSON ATTACKS AT A TIME UNLESS NEEDED!' "Ok! On three! 1...2...3! Now!" They jumped out and surrounded the attacker. "Foxster!" Foxster used his ice element and froze the attackers legs up to their knees. "I've got it!" Plushtrap tried to pounce on him, but he was grabbed by the attacker. "I don't got it..." "I've got this." Nathan snuck up behind the attacker and used his lightning element to shock the attacker, who then fainted and dropped Plushtrap. "Good! Now-" "Got you!" The attacker grabbed Nathan. "You can't get away with success that easily." He threw Nathan against the wall. "Nathan!" "I-I can't get up! I think my leg's broken!" "Can you still use your element?" "My arm's just fine, so yes!" "F-e N-an." "W-What Shadow?" " **I said fire Nathan!** " Nathan fired his element towards the attacker, Shadow fired his element as well. This time, the attacker fainted for real. "Good job! Shadow, how did you do that?" " **Electricity is stronger in water, dummy!** " Shadow knocked Fredrick on the back of the head. He went over and helped Nathan up. "Come on Nathan, let's see who this attacker is. Fredrick, melt the ice!" Fredrick obeyed Nathan's command. "It's Toy Nightmare! I should've known!" The others, who weren't helping Nathan walk, had to drag him back over to the Safe Room. They locked him away in a cell.

* * *

Later...

"It's broken. You'll be back in two weeks if you don't put any more weight on it and get lots of rest, alright?" "Yes, Goldy." "Now get some rest. All of you." "Yes, Goldy. Good night." "Good night guys."


	2. Assassinator Turned Friend

"This sucks..." Nathan say, laying on the bed. "Don't worry, we'll be fine without you." Fredrick said. "Ok, Shadow, you're the co-leader. If I'm ever hurt or out, you're the leader. You ok with that?" Shadow gave a thumbs up. "Guys! Another assignment!" Lucifer called. "Hey guys. Nightmare Freddy here. I have found the location of another possible attacker. First, catch information to make sure if he intends to attack. If he does, you can attack then. Good luck boys." "Lets go guys!" Everybody started to leave, but stopped as they noticed Shadow was still standing in the same spot. "Shadow?" Lucifer looked over at the three. "Shadow's bringing me on this mission. Understood?" The three nodded. "Now let's go."

* * *

"What did you hear Lucifer?" "They intend to attack Freddy Fazbear's at midnight, they heard about Nathan's injury." Shadow attempted to say something. "Lucifer, translate." "He said, 'We wait until midnight and attack them then'." "Perfect! Good job Shadow!" Shadow smiled. "Let's go guys. Let's back to the pizzeria and wait for the attack." Lucifer said.

* * *

"It's 11:59. One minute until the attack." Foxster said. "Let's go and wait outside." Plushtrap suggested. "Sure." Everybody followed Plushtrap up to the roof. "Shadow, keep watch! Lucifer, warn us if he sees anybody suspicious!" Foxster said. They waited for 10 minutes. "Guys! Somebody's coming over! I saw him with the guys who were planning an attack!" "Then let's-" "Wait! If we attack right away, it would be expecting that!" "We wait five minutes and then attack?" "Yes!" The group followed Shadow and Lucifer.

* * *

"Anybody have a clue who he is?" "Nope. Not at all." "Well, what is he doing?" "I don't know Foxster! Wait...he's heading towards the safe room! Go now!" Everybody rushed inside. The figure headed to where Nathan was, looking over to Toy Nightmare as he passed him. "He's heading for Lucifer! Now Shadow?" Shadow nodded. "Come on, let's go!" Foxster stopped and grabbed Lucifer's arms. "Lucifer, this is for us, not you. I'm not being rude, but this is more for people with powers." Foxster followed the others. "Hey! Let me go!" Nathan was in the hooded figure's grasp. "What makes you think that would work..." The figure said. Foxster went over with the group. "Foxster, what do we do?" "Uhhhhhhh...Shadow?" Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "Well, this is going to end badly..." "Guys! I think I know what he's doing!" "Tell us already then!" "It's an assassination. They kill Nathan, our team will fall apart. He keeps the team in control." "Than let's just attack him. Take away the weapon and then attack him as regular." "Exactly. Now, let's go! Surround him and try to take his weapon!" The group surrounded the figure. The figure chuckled. "This should be easy..." The figure muttered. Foxster attempted to pounce at the figure. He stopped in his tracks as a trident's ends was put to his neck. "Foxster. Second strongest and holder of the Ice element. Always the one to attack first. I expected you." The figure hit Foxster against the wall. While distracted, Plushtrap managed to grab the trident, but couldn't pull it out of the figure's hand. "Ah. Plushtrap. Third strongest, most emotionally sensitive, most fearful, and holder of the Earth power. You rarely attack with your powers and rely on your natural defense methods. I expected you at any time." Plushtrap kept pulling at the trident, stopping after he looked into the figures eyes. Plushtrap was paralyzed with fear realizing what they were facing. Plushtrap backed away. "Plushtrap! Pay attention! We need to get his-" "That leads to Fredrick. Third strongest, holder of the fire element, runt of your family, and you tend to always want things known." Fredrick ran up to him, trying to grab the trident. Seemingly out of nowhere, something grabbed him and picked him up, being eye level with the figure. "Yet you never realize how risky knowing things can be sometimes. I know from experience. And one thing you don't want to know is who-no, what I am. So you'd better stay away from me and let me do my job." The figure released Fredrick, only for Shadow to pounce on him, making the figure drop his weapon to the ground, Lucifer reacting quickly and grabbing it. The figure managed to grab both of them.

"Now that only leaves the two weakest. Shadow, holder of the water element, and Lucifer, who is nothing but a TRANSLATOR for your twin brother. Oh, Lucifer, you should know that the other four don't need you. Shadow, your power's useless unless Nathan helps. Both of you are just a waste of space on the team! Nathan despised you being on the team. So you two should just STOP TRYING TO HELP YOUR 'FRIENDS' AND JUST LEAVE!" The two were lunged against the wall. " _N-Nathan? I-Is that true?_ " Shadow asked. Nathan was back in the figure's grasp. "YES! YES IT WAS TRUE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE NO HELP BUT I REGRET IT NOW! PLEASE HELP ME!" "Too late for you Nathan. Now it's time for you to die!" The figure attempted to use its weapon, but it couldn't move its arm. "Oh you little son of a bitch Foxster." The figure looked over at Foxster. "Leave Nathan alone! What did we do to you?!" "NOTHING! IT'S LUCIFER'S ORDERS! Uh...I'm talking about another Lucifer." "WELL WHY CAN'T YOU GO AGAINST THEM?!" "BECAUSE HE'LL KILL ME!" The figure released Nathan and looked down at him. He dropped his weapon. "Listen to me. I don't want to do this. The Lucifer I know is a cold blooded killer...a devil as some say. I don't want to kill Nathan. But if I go back there without his blood on my hands, he'll slaughter me." "But, sir-" "Devin." "Devin, who said you needed to go back?" "I tried hiding once. He found me. My family tried to protect me from him and..." "And what?" "I lost my wife and my son. He killed them in front of my very eyes. He said, 'If you ever try to hide from me again, I'll get the rest of your family and you as well.'" "I...I...oh, Fredrick, let him go." Fredrick melted the ice around Devin. "T-Thank you..." Lucifer looked over. "D-Devin, did you really mean what you said?" "None of it...maybe except for the parts about how strong you were, but nothing else." Foxster went over to Devin.

"Hey Devin?" "Y-Yes Foxster?" "Just a random question, how long does it take until this Lucifer goes to find you?" "A year. I actually tend to slack off a lot, so he gives me a lot of time on these." "Stay here for now." "What? But when the year is up, this is the first place he'll look!" "I know what I'm doing. Stay here for now. Just until we can find you a good place to hide." "Y-You'd really do that?" Nathan looked over at him. "We insist. It'll at least be better than out in the streets." "S-Sure. T-Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile

 **"Where is he now?" "He's with the group. His assassination was a failure. He's trying to hide from you there." "Oh, there's no place to hide from Lucifer, the best ruler Devil there ever was! I'll kill him! I'll kill what's left of is rotten family! I'LL KILL THOSE KIDS!" The black devil bear looked over at somebody. "Phoenix. You're in charge while I'm gone. I've got business to take care of..." Lucifer left.**

* * *

Now introducing one of the main antagonists and side hero of the Elementals group!

I actually was originally going to have the introduction to their special abilities in this chapter, but I think I'll save it for later.

Bye!


	3. New Allies and Abilities

"Devin, it's been a while since I've seen you around. Haven't seen you since you attempted to murder my wife, who was also your sister." "Shut up Toy Nightmare." Devin went over to the others. They were all enjoying some time to relax and were watching TV, along with Nathan, who was now fully healed. Devin decided to sit with them and watch as well. "So, what are you guys watching anyways?" "Lucifer managed to get the internet working on this, so were just watching some animations and other things." Plushtrap said. "Cool." Devin said, watching what was on the screen. He instantly jumped as a demonic figure appeared on the screen.

 **"DEVIN! YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! YOU FAILED ME AGAIN AND TRIED TO HIDE ONCE MORE! WELL, I FOUND YOU AND YOU WON'T LIKE WHAT I'VE DONE TO YOUR FAMILY!"**

"LUCIFER!" Devin backed away in fear.

 **"Now, I've got your children here. Luckily, I've decided to spare them for now. Except one. Does the name 'Del' sound familiar?"**

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!" Devin yelled out.

 **"Don't worry, she won't die until after I kill you. I'll be coming over very soon, so good luck you kids. I hope you've been learning about those special abilities."**

The screen went back to normal. "Special abilities?" Fredrick asked. "How do we use them anyways?" Nathan asked. "And what are they?" Lucifer asked. "Wait a second. What does each of our powers have in common?" Foxster asked. "They have a weakness?" Plushtrap asked. "They're all natural in some way?" Nathan asked. "No. Each one can cause immense damage if severe enough." Foxster said. "Oh yeah! For earth, it would most likely be an earthquake, as they can sometimes even knock down buildings. And if I combined it with Shadow, it could create a tsunami or a maybe even a tidal wave if Shadow can make enough water." Plushtrap said. "Fire is already dangerous, but if I was near something flammable, it would spread even faster, so I won't need to constantly try hitting them and it would even harder for them to put out!" Fredrick said. "Lightning can cause things to burn or even destroy things, so if I could make it strong enough, I could probably take down an entire army of enemies!" Nathan said. "Ice could probably make a giant hailstorm or freeze somebody whole with an immense amount of cold!" Foxster said. " _I, once again, have nothing special on my own...only if I work with Plushtrap will I get my special ability..._ " Shadow said sadly. "A flood!" Lucifer shouted out. " _Wait, what?_ " "If you could make enough water on your own, you might be able to make a flood, possibly drowning the enemy!" Lucifer said. "But we shouldn't just head straight into battle without seeing if we can actually use them. We should try to use them first." Nathan said. "Hey I know a place where we could try them. There's been a town nearby that's been abandoned for years, I just heard that they said nobody's ever going back in that place. It's a few minutes away. We can walk there." Foxster said. "Alright then. I'll go along to make sure nobody gets hurt, and Lucifer can watch, that is, if you want to go." Devin said. "Sure. I'll come along." Lucifer said.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Lucifer watched as the others practiced their special abilities. "I wish I had a special ability." Lucifer said. "If you did, people would be chasing after you." Devin said. "I just think it would be cool if I did." Lucifer said.

"Foxster! Stop slacking off!" Nathan yelled at Foxster. "Sorry. Got bored." Foxster said. "So Nathan, how well have you gotten?" Fredrick asked. "Well, I've been able to hit thing super far away, only need to work on how strong it is. Just watch!" Nathan said. Nathan sent out a bolt of electricity and hit something that was nearly out of sight. "Cool." Plushtrap said. "Why not try yours out?" Nathan asked. "Sure. I just didn't want to ruin your practices." Plushtrap said. The ground seemed to shake under their feet. Nathan jumped out of the way as the ground cracked open before it stopped. "Sorry. Probably should learn to control it." Plushtrap said. "Hey Shadow, how has you been with your special ability?" Nathan said. He looked around, and noticed Shadow far away. Nathan ran over to him. "Shadow! Did you hear what I-" " _HEADS UP!_ " Shadow yelled at Nathan. Nathan jumped out of the way before a giant rush of water passed him. "Heh. Pretty well with your special ability I guess." Nathan said. He brought Shadow back over to the others. "So Foxster, how about yours?" Nathan asked. "Oh, just watch." Foxster said. With a giant rush of cold, he managed to freeze an entire giant tree nearby. "Sweet!" Lucifer yelled out.

* * *

 **"Why yes, very sweet indeed.** **I must say your abilities are strong."**

"LUCIFER!" Devin yelled out.

 **"Devin. Just who I was looking for. Your daughter, Del, will be here to watch your death as well. If those kids fail, you'll both die. If they win, I'll leave you be...for now."**

"Oh yeah? Well I bet we'll win this time, and if we do, you give us Del and leave us be for now!" Nathan yelled out.

 **"Deal. Now, let's see how you kids fight."**

"Alright, Plushtrap, try to trap him first, and don't rely on your natural defenses! Lucifer!" Nathan yelled. Lucifer looked over. "Grab that trident!" Nathan yelled. "On it!" Lucifer said.

 **"Word of advice kid: Don't say your plan SO LOUD THAT YOUR ENEMY CAN HEAR IT!"**

Lucifer lunged forward, knocking Plushtrap down. Lucifer managed to dodge the attack and grabbed the other Lucifer's trident, not letting go even as hard the other Lucifer was trying to shake him off.

 **"LET GO YOU LITTLE BRAT!"**

Lucifer let out a low growl. "I am NOT A BRAT AND I WILL NEVER LET GO, EVEN IF THAT MEANS FOREVER!" The other Lucifer felt something jab straight through his left arm.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO DID THAT?!"**

Lucifer dropped the trident and looked around. He noticed a shadow black version of himself, its shadow black trident dripping with the Lucifer's blood.

 **"Animated Shadows. Seems like you're not so useless as I thought Lucifer."**

Lucifer was confused at what the other Lucifer had said for a moment, but then realized what he meant. "Good job. Now let's go!" Nathan said. Lucifer rushed forward and pounced onto the other Lucifer. The other Lucifer grabbed him with its tail.

 **"So that means you are now Lucifer. Tied with Foxster for second strongest and holder of the Dark element. You can manipulate shadows and the dark is your helper."**

"Hey, Let Lucifer go...uh..." Nathan couldn't finish his sentence. Two Lucifers were starting to confuse him. The other Lucifer started to get annoyed.

 **"Ok. Time out. Just call me Luc, all right. It's confusing me too."**

"Alright then. Luc, you should give up already! It's inevitable that you're going to lose!" Luc turned around, seeing Devin.

 **"Just perfect."**

Luc forcefully grabbed the trident from Lucifer's hands and lunged toward Devin, impaling him in the chest. Devin started gasping for air.

 **"Now when you're dead, Del's next."**

Luc laughed evilly, until suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

 _ **"STOP! STOP IT NOW!"**_

It was a seemingly younger version of Luc.

 **"PHOENIX STAY OUT OF THIS!"**

 _ **"NO! I won't l** **et you do this!"**_

Phoenix grabbed Luc's arm and pulled him away, knocking Luc to the ground. Phoenix helped Devin and Del down. Luc started to rush back, until a giant gush of wind made him fall back down.

 **"I should've known it would be you to betray me! After all, it was the traitor devil that had you for me!"**

Phoenix looked over at Luc, and then at the kids.

 _ **"I'm sorry, I've made my choice. YO PLUSHTRAP!"**_

Plushtrap looked over at Phoenix. "Yeah?"

 _ **"How 'bout an earth shattering quake to end this?"**_

Plushtrap smiled. "Definitely!" The ground cracked around Luc and gave out under him. Luc managed to find something to grab.

 **"THIS WON'T BE THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE ME! I PROMISE THAT!"**

 _ **" We know. But, for now, I guess it's time for goodbye."**_

Phoenix made Luc release his grasp and he fell into the abyss below him.

* * *

Plushtrap almost immediately rushed over to Devin when he was sure Luc was gone. "Devin!" Plushtrap screamed out. "P-Plushtrap...i-it's ok...I-I've had worse..." Devin said weakly, one hand grasping his chest, the other with Del in his arm. "But Devin, look at yourself! You can barely breath!" Lucifer shouted out. Devin coughed. "I-I know...b-but I promise you...I-I'll be o-ok..." Devin looked around at everybody. "I-It was destined to come anyways...I-I wasn't meant to last..." Plushtrap stepped closer to Devin. "D-Devin...d-don't say that! W-We all need you!" Plushtrap said. "Y-You really want t-the person who u-used t-to be D-Death i-itself t-to be w-with all of you?" Devin asked, his vision blurring. "Devin please! Everybody needs you here!" Nathan said. _**"I-I need you!"**_ Phoenix said. "Del needs you...and I need you the most." Plushtrap said. Devin could barely keep his eyes open. "P-Plushtrap...I-I know y-you can brave this out o-on your o-own...y-you g-guys are supposed t-to be brave. J-Just...s-stay b-brave...f-f-for me..." Devin could barely speak anymore. "Devin no! We all need you! Don't die! P-P-Please!" Plushtrap could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes. He fell into Devin's arms. "P-Plushtrap...d-don't c-cry...y-you can...g-get...t-through this...I-I-I-I p-promise you..." Devin embraced Plushtrap in a hug. Tears started to stream down Plushtrap's face.

"D-D-Devin..." Plushtrap buried his face in Devin's chest. Everybody went silent. They couldn't describe the immense sadness they felt. "Please...get up Devin..." Plushtrap said. Devin's chest went still for a moment, but Plushtrap jumped after he felt it move again. He looked up at Devin, who looked back down at him with a smile. "D-D-Devin?" "Plushtrap! Oh my god you're a miracle worker!" Devin said. Standing himself up with Plushtrap in his free arm. Everybody rushed up and embraced Devin in a hug. "H-How did I-" "Heck if we know! Only thing that matters is that I'm alive and I've got Del back!" Devin said, placing Plushtrap down. "Now that you're back, what was that about you having Phoenix for Luc?" Fredrick asked. "Very, **_very_** long story...I'll tell you on the way back." Devin replied.

* * *

"And that's basically how it happened. My wife decided the name Phoenix shortly after his birth." Devin said, finishing the story. "Ok, not as bad I expected...this coming from a person who was born from a two male couple." Nathan said. "What about Del?" Lucifer asked. "Del is a different story. She was the last child my wife gave birth to before her death. Del was a week old when her mother died, she's a month now. I loved holding her in my arms for the first time." Devin said, the memory rushing back to him.

* * *

 _Devin looked at the tiny newborn girl in his wife's arms. Only mere minutes ago she was born into Devin's family. He looked over at his wife. "She's beautiful. Just like you." He said. His wife laughed and said, "Aw thanks Devin, you're so sweet!" "Well, Diana, I'm just speaking the truth." Devin said. "Well Devin, would you like to hold her?" Diana asked. "Of course." Devin said. He took the tiny girl in his arms. "I still can't believe after so many years, we finally have our first daughter." Devin said. "I know." Diana replied with a slight chuckle. Devin looked back at his tiny girl. It had his dark scarlet eyes, Diana's crimson color, and short, red, straight hair that curled slightly at the end. "She's just like both of us." Devin said. "Well, I think she looks more like you." Diana said. "What about her name?" Devin asked. Diana was silent for a moment, but them replied with, "Del. I think it's a nice name for her." Devin smiled. "Del...I like that name too." Devin said, letting Del grab his finger with her tiny paw. "I hope nothing ruins this family ever." Diana said. "So do I, honey." Devin said, giving Del back to Diana._

* * *

Devin looked over at the clock. "Well now. I think it's time for you kids to head off to bed." Devin said. "Alright." Everybody, excluding Del and Devin, said, and headed off for bed. Devin looked over at Del. "That means you too, dear." Devin said. He picked up Del and brought her over to bed with him. "Sweet dreams, my sweetheart." Devin said, placing Del next to him before he fell asleep


End file.
